


To Sort the Children of Veterans

by JediC8H10N4O2



Series: After: The Good, The Bad, The Ugly [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Sorting Ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediC8H10N4O2/pseuds/JediC8H10N4O2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sorting Hat has sorted many students over the long years it has been in service to Hogwarts. Famous names, infamous names, invisible names. Each year, the Hat is allowed a glimpse into the world beyond Hogwarts, and can see how those who came before have affected those who came after. After all, children know mostly only what they are told at the tender age of eleven. Some may have experience, but many come from isolation knowing only what their parents say.</p><p>And the time has come for the children of the veterans of the Second Wizarding War to be sorted, and for the Hat to see if anything has really changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sort the Children of Veterans

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable. I'm playing with the characters, and what little information we have available between the end of the war and the epilogue.
> 
> In this slightly skewed universe, Molly Weasley II was called Mimi when she was younger due to Victoire deciding Molly couldn't have the same name as Grandma Molly and that Mimi was prettier. It stuck, because it made it easier to tell who was being referred to.

The Sorting Hat enjoyed its job. Most of the time. It loved that it got to look through the young minds of witches and wizards that would go on to influence the world. It had sorted Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood. No one could say that those people hadn't gone out and changed the world in drastic ways. It was proud to say it had seen in Neville in two minutes what the rest of the world took years to notice. Attempting to figure out Luna Lovegood's mind was still one of the Hat's favorite past times. And Harry Potter, well, Harry Potter was the Hat's favorite person. After all, not many people continued to converse with it after the Sorting. So the Hat was able to actually see the changes that happened in people when Harry talked to it.

And after the war from the last generation, the Hat could not wait to see how the new generation would be. How the new generation thought was a view into what the older generation ended up believing. The Hat wondered how the giant group of Gryffindors would end up raising their kids.

* * *

Teddy was the first of the 'Next Generation'. To his joy, the Sorting Hat said he was just like his mother, and placed him in her old house. After he got into Hufflepuff, none of the Weasleys ever made disparaging comments about it. Draco tried, once, but Tori whacked him over the head, and Teddy made a comment about the Hufflepuff Collective watching.

(Harry and Draco spent the next few weeks warily looking at every Hufflepuff they came across, and spending extra time in the office. Proudfoot was displeased with their resulting attempt to prove the existence of a 'Hufflepuff Collective' that had a hand in every event since the founding of Hogwarts.)

Victoire was the first Weasley not in Gryffindor. The Hat was deciding between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, but ultimately decided that Victoire was more suited to learning than ambitions. Perhaps it was because she was trying to get the Hat to spill its secrets. Victoire complained when the Hat was removed from her head because she had not gotten any answers to important questions, like how did the Founders impart their decision making scheme, or manage to animate it long past their deaths. Professor Longbottom laughed while other professors hid smiles, and Ravenclaw table broke out into a whispered frenzy trying to figure out the answers to her questions. Victoire fit right in.

Dominique Weasley went to Gryffindor, to her father's pride. Her mother just sighed. While Victoire may have been the ringleader of the three siblings, Dominique was the one who always ran headfirst into danger. Or trees. Or angry pets. Or houses. Or fire. The list could go on. Bill was found of saying she didn't have a scared bone in her body. Fleur liked to say Bill's contribution had diluted the common sense Fleur had given her children. Dominique never quite caught those conversations. She was always too busy with her next adventure, and trying to find a victim (mostly Louis) to rope into it.

Mim 'call me Mimi and you die' Weasley, sorted right after her cousin, had gone straight to Slytherin. No one in the family was really surprised. After all, Mim knew exactly what she wanted, always went after it, and had managed to get her father wrapped around her little finger. She was going to be Minister of Magic, and she already had detailed plans for what she wanted to do in her first five years in office. Lucy had been traumatized when she found Mim's plan for wooing voters. The only thing she could say was that Mim had planned for everything. Including a plan for the random appearance of a Dark Lord while facing off against a current Minister who was competent. All the cousins had a healthy dose of respect and fear for their cousin Mim. Yes, everyone knew Mim was destined for Slytherin.

Lucy came next, and she went to Hufflepuff. People outside the family joked that she went there because the Hat felt that putting Weasleys in the same house unnecessarily would be a mistake, but Hufflepuff was where Lucy belonged. Lucy was the peacekeeper of the cousins, playing with the younger ones when they were too small to go out on grand adventures in the backyard at grandma and grandpa's. She fussed over scraps, and worried about everyone. But if she thought you were teasing or taunting someone for no good reason, she would stand up and put you back in your place. James and Freddy and Roxy were often on the wrong side of Lucy. Lucy had loyalty in spades, determination, and didn't mind doing the dirty work for no credit. As long as the work wasn't actually against any of the rules. She had inherited Percy's devotion to rules.

James Potter was the next cousin sorted, since his last name was Potter. He went straight to Gryffindor, but that really didn't surprise anyone. People said James was just like his namesakes; brash, brave, foolish, mischievous and bold. He wasn't afraid to do what he wanted, and most of his heroes had been Gryffindors, so he wanted to go there. He didn't want to be in the same house as Lucy, because he was slightly afraid of her, or Mim, because Mim might try to use him in one of her schemes, and those were far too subtle for his liking plus she was scary when mad, and Ravenclaw wasn't even an option. James was a boy of action.

Freddy Weasley was sorted before his twin, and joined James in Gryffindor. It wasn't just because of the Uncle he had never known, or because everyone was convinced that Freddy and James were just like Fred and George, or James and Sirius. It was because he didn't have the patience for Slytherin, the temperament for Hufflepuff, or the ability to sit and study for Ravenclaw. That, and he and James couldn't comprehend going into a different house.

Roxy followed her brother, both in sorting and to Gryffindor house. Some people were surprised, because Roxy was more likely to be reading than causing mayhem with her twin, but her parents weren't. Angelina had noticed Roxy had stolen and was reading one of George's school journals by age seven, detailing experiments and ideas and pranks he and Fred had done. It didn't take long to realize who was planning the pranks Freddy and James were pulling. After the sorting, Angelina admitted she thought that Roxy might have ended up in Slytherin, since she nearly always managed to lay the blame somewhere else. George wasn't, because Roxy reminded him of himself. Fred had been the boisterous and loud brother, and George had been quieter. Of course, it was much easier to pretend to be boisterous so that it was easier to switch places, but Roxy was George in the quiet moments.

Louis went to Hufflepuff, simply because he did not want to spend all his schooling with his sisters, and Mim was scary. Louis had many of the traits of Hufflepuffs, like dedication. No one was surprised, since his favorite cousin was Lucy, and not just because of the fact that their names both began with L. When Louis did something, he would put his all into it. Even if it was attempting to avoid his sisters. Which he did a lot.

Scorpius Malfoy surprised Ron Weasley by being sorted into Ravenclaw. Draco complained that Tori had managed to taint his son with her strange ideas of learning and love of books, and she sweetly threatened to tell Proudfoot Draco volunteered whenever an Unspeakable needed an Auror for something. Scorpius knew it was where he belonged, because he had heard Victoire talking about the discussions that happened in Ravenclaw, the side projects that people started, and how (mostly) everyone pushed everyone else to the best of their abilities.

Albus Potter had spent some time deciding where he wanted to go. To his relief, Slytherin was not one of the first options for him that the hat presented. Instead, Albus went to Ravenclaw over Gryffindor. Ginny blamed Harry who blamed Draco for Albus' sorting, although both Ginny and Harry were proud of their son. After all, Albus had grown up being best friends with two bookworms, so it wasn't a complete surprise to anyone except James. But then, James was oblivious. Albus may not have been the most dedicated of students, but he was able to hold conversations with Rose and Scorpius. And sometimes, that was a feat that Ron and Draco couldn't do.

Rose Weasley, to her father's dismay, was also sorted into Ravenclaw. Victoire had been her favorite female cousin, so she was glad to get to be in the same house. Rose had gotten her mother's intellect and love of books and enjoyment of learning, so no one was really surprised. Ron was just upset she was in the same house as Draco's son.

(Rose and Scorpius did have a friendly rivalry, mostly trying to compete for the spot of Albus' favorite person. Albus refused to rank them against each other, preferring to stick to his previous designations of them as 'best cousin' and 'best friend'.)

Lily Potter went to Gryffindor, like her oldest bloodbrother. Some people compared her to her grandmother, others to her mother. She was bright, idealistic, and willing to try everything once. Sometimes, she tried it more than once. After all, she said with a smile on her face after breaking her arm for the second time after jumping out of a tree to see if she could fly, again, what if the first time was a fluke? She also liked to prove she could keep up with all her cousins, even from a young age.

Hugo Weasley went to Gryffindor, to his father's delight. Hugo was a little Ron, but had more common sense. He and Lily, being the youngest, had always been inseparable. When they weren't allowed to join the older cousins, Hugo would be the one to come up with an alternative, more dangerous, course of action that they could do on their own without anyone.

* * *

Many people who were not Weasleys, related to Weasleys or friends of Weasleys were confused that a family that consisted of mostly all Gryffindors, the French Tri-Wizard Champion, and a single Ravenclaw could have children in all the houses. They would try and explain to themselves and friends why it happened, or maybe even believe that the Weasleys were upset that their children did not all go to Gryffindor after centuries of that tradition.

The honest truth though? After fighting a war as children, and seeing blood spilled on both sides and from all houses, the Weasleys and their friends and relatives all knew the truth. The Houses did not make people great, or evil, or boring, or jerks. It was the choices people made. And as long as their children, nieces, nephews, and their friends made decisions that they could be proud of, they did not care about what House they were in. Not really.

They really only cared for bragging rights.


End file.
